The Phantom of Station Square
by PlaneCrazy
Summary: The City of Station Square is being threatened by 'The Phantom'. Is he good or is he evil? No one knows. But why does he have his eyes set on Amy Rose?


The Phantom of Station Square

The City of Station Square is being threatened by 'The Phantom'. Is he good or is he evil? No one knows. But why does he have his eyes set on Amy Rose?

**A/N: Yes I know I have another story I should be writing but I have TERRIBLE writers block. I promise it's almost done. I'll try to finish this week. Anyways, this story is my own little take of "Phantom of the Opera." For those of you who have seen the movie/play, you'll see similarities, though it's much different. It's not so much that it's like the play; I just got the idea from it. Hope you like! R/R! Thanks **

**The Phantom of Station Square**

**Prologue:**

"Welcome Mr. Ferro to the City of Station Square! I hope you treat it well. This city needs someone with order and who isn't afraid to make decisions. I've seen a lot of things happen to this city over the past couple of years… some good, and some terribly, terribly bad… And although I've treated this city and its people right, it's my time to go now. I will miss my people terribly but you, Mr. Ferro, will certainly treat it right!"

Today is the current Mayor's final day for Station Square. He is ending his term and handing the keys over to a fellow named Mr. Ferro. Sonic the Hedgehog and some of his friend were invited to his exclusive welcoming party. It was being held at Town Square in a convention room filled with only VIPs. Tails, Amy and Cream are also here as well.

The members cheered as Mr. Ferro took the stage.

"I must say I am very honored. I can't wait to see what this city has to offer. I hope my term as Mayor will certainly be well blessed."

The Current Mayor took the microphone and quickly said, "and I want you to personally be introduced to our city's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The members cheered extra loudly as Sonic took the stage. He smirked.

Mr. Ferro shook hands with the hedgehog. "Sonic, I am counting on you." He said proudly.

"Mr. Ferro, I can promise you that no one will stand in our way!"

"Except the Phantom" some smartass paparazzi guy shouted.

The members began to talk loudly about the new Phantom and make comments now. Sonic crossed his arms.

"The Phantom?" Cream whispered in question to Tails and Amy.

"It's nothing Cream." Tails said softly.

"Just some guy playing tricks" Amy added.

The members continued to talk among themselves loudly.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Mr. Ferro yelled. Once silent, he asked, "What Phantom?"

Sonic yawned. "Some guy that comes out at night. Honestly, he's harmless. A piece of cake!"

Mr. Ferro looked uncertain. He turned to the Mayor.

"I can assure you that nothing is a threat to Sonic here!" he said proudly tapping him on the back.

Mr. Ferro looked reassured. "To Sonic the Hedgehog!" and with that everyone yelled and cheered for him!

After much eating and mingling, the night soon came to an end and it was now time for our heroes to head home. They soon began to pack up whatever they brought and head out of there, talking amongst themselves.

"What yummy food!" Cream said excitedly. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Chao Chao!" cheese added.

"Well, that was fun" Sonic stretched. "Mr. Ferro seems nice enough."

Tails nodded once more. "Yep. Hope he's ready for what this city has to offer."

"Like the 'Phantom'?" Sonic mocked this word by making it sound eerie. Sonic and Tails snickered together.

Cream looked worried. "I don't understand. How did this start?"

The gang began to head out the door of Town Hall.

"The Mayor was left a note a night or two ago saying 'Excuse me, if I may? Your replacement will do this city right, not let anyone wander the streets at night. Or someone with pay.'" Tails pondered. "Something along those lines."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What kind of threat is that? C'mon, if you're going to threaten this city, do it right. Not with this rhyming mambo jumbo. " He snickered to himself again.

Cream shivered, "Sounds scary." "Chao Chao" Cheese sadly added.

Amy put her hand on her shoulder, "You're okay Cream." She smiled.

Sonic flashed one of his signature smiles. "You Betcha! I'll take good care of you girls!" He said happily.

Amy smiled at her blue hero, she could just die right there and everything would be okay. Oh how he makes her melt. "Oh Sonic! You're the best!" She squealed and gave him a hug. "Want to come over?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Sonic frowned releasing himself from her bear hug. "Nah, Amy I'm tired. I'm going to head home" he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He added.

Amy looked disappointed. "That's alright. I'm tired too. I'll see ya."

"Yep!" and with that Sonic dashed towards the empty night.

Tails watched him leave. "I better head home with him."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added excitedly. Tails patted his head.

"I'll see you soon! Goodnight you two!" Tails smiled and flew home.

Amy turned to Cream and Cheese. "Well, do YOU want to hang out tomorrow?"

Cream smiled. "Sure Amy!" "Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

Amy sighed of relief. "Good! I was about to look like a loser with no plans!" she giggled to herself. "Goodnight Cream and Cheese! Can't wait for tomorrow!" She said excitedly as she skipped her way home. Creams mother had agreed to pick them up at Town Hall, though Amy should have probably joined.

Amy Rose walked the empty dark city at night. It got a little scary once everyone was away. Especially since they were just talking about the "Phantom". Amy was now beginning to think that she should have asked Sonic to walk her home.

She was in mid thoughts of her blue hero when she heard slight footsteps behind her. Amy started to walk faster.

As she began to pick up her pase, she heard the footsteps behind her match her speed.

Amy got slightly worried, especially since the conversation of the Phantom today was just brought up.

Amy turned the corner quickly thinking she was going to end up under a light, but it soon turned out to be a dark alley. Amy hesitated.

She looked behind her to reveal what looks like a man with scruff on his face ready to rob her. Or worse, kill her.

Amy wanted to cry, but instead yelled. "Stay back!" she said confident. The guy smirked and started to walk closer to her. Amy held her purse close to her. She did not want to give up without a fight. "I have a hammer!" The guy started running towards her and as soon as he did, Amy ran towards the end of the dark alley.

She ran and ran until she hit a dead end.

She pulled out her hammer and was ready to attack but once she turned around…

The guy was on the floor, with a knife in his skull… dead.

Amy yelped and looked around. Scared, she looked up on the top of the building to see a hooded hedgehog. She screamed and ran away as fast as she could out of the alley.

Once she reached the end of the alley, the hooded man was already there to greet her.

"Is that really how you thank someone who just saved your life?" The dark hooded hedgehog said.

Amy didn't know what she was more scared about, the fact that this guy looks like he's going to murder her, or the fact that he was talking to her.

"T…Thank you." She finally said. She tried to look at his face but it was too dark.

"Hmph" He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amy blurted out. She didn't really know why, though she felt reassured. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Dark hooded hedgehog looked back at her.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked coolly.

Amy Rose didn't know how to answer so she used his line instead. "I..I would like to properly thank you for saving my life."

"Ahh.." The dark hedgehog said. He started to approach her. "I can assure you Ms. Rose, that in order to properly 'thank' me, the need to know my name is not required."

Amy got a little scared. "H..How did you know my n..name?" she asked.

He smirked. "Go home. Sleep. Say what you want about this, 'incident'. Just, stay clear of this city at night." His face got real serious real fast. "It's not safe..."

And with that last breath, he disappeared into the night sky.

Amy was left there stunned. A hero? Is that what she should tell her friends? No, Sonic is her hero. This guy was dark… mysterious, almost like they were never supposed to have met. Or crossed paths. He was like an Angel, Disappeared as fast as he came.

'Evil' was the last thing that came into her mind about this dark, hooded, hedgehog.

**A/N: Well, that was the prologue. I hope you like what's in store for this story. Please read and review! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
